


Best Way To Score A Date

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gay ASF, M/M, two dudes seperated by a locker cuz they're not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: AU where the way Akira met Ryuji was under different circumstances and they both realized their gay love for each other immediately.





	Best Way To Score A Date

"Do I just sit out here?" He'd asked quietly and politely to the teacher who walked him to the doors.

Stopping himself before saying something, the teacher sighed and began to scribble on a paper from his pocket, handing it to the 'delinquent', "Here. Walk around, all the doors to classes are locked Kurusu. Don't get any ideas. You know what's on the line here."

Nodding, he'd taken the sheet and began to decend down the corridor. Hearing the heavy doors shut. And lock. A mutal understanding that he was not allowed back in was present of course. Like he was the plague.

The halls were desolate. So much so that even the sound of Akria's sneakers hitting the tile echoed. The cheering from the gymnasium were muffled by the walls and sparse. But held the reminder that he was not equal to everyone else.

He'd apparently caused such a distraction to his peers that he was asked to leave the gym. Kids were whispering too much around him, not paying attention to the volleyball game in front of them. It seemed a big dome was placed around him because nobody sat within five feet of him every direction.

Time trickled by slowly, his feet dragging him all around. Up and down the stairs, through the courtyard for a vending machine break, to the fifth floor and down. Stopping at the fourth to find a bench to eat and drink what he'd grabbed.

Over every small noise he'd picked up. As he rounded the corner into a dimly lit hallway which held empty classrooms. Remembering vividly from the tour he'd gotten, he was told that they used to be for clubs. But hadn't been used in years. So when he'd heard a locker rattle. He'd stopped and assessed the situation.

It couldn't be a ghost, because the school itself was only a few years old. And upon expecting the history online there was no death records. 

Everyone was in the mandatory assembly. Teachers included, so it wasn't anyone physically.

A small earthquake seemed quite possible. Due to the lack of them recently he wasn't so against that idea. It was logical, until he'd heard it again. Louder, and so strong that he could hear it over the screams in the gym. All the way up on the fourth floor he'd realized that in any case it was something bad he'd have to run four flights of stairs.

So just figuring that it wasn't worth it, knowing people would look at him like a criminal, and a lunatic he'd finally rounded the corner. 

Holding his breath, and water bottle, he'd taken a few steps down the hall. Feeling his voice about to come from somewhere deep in his throat. He'd turned to the lockers and let out all of the air he'd bottled up.

"Uh-" 

Inturupted abruptly he stumbled back at another, muffled, voice, "Hello?" 

"Hi." Akira said back into the nothingness.

A locker close to him banged, "Jesus Christ thank you! Get me the 'eff outta here!" 

Quickly making his way to the repeated banging he could see someone inside. The shitty florescent lights just barely even showing him. Setting all he had down, he stepped closer and looked at the busted lock.

Trying to open it came the obvious realization that it was stuck, "Do you maybe know the combination?" 

"Whaddare ya stupid?" The kid yelled, "These lockers aren't even ususable anymore!"

Face twisted into hurt, Akira stepped back and grinned, "Be that way. I'll just leave you here then." 

Banging erupted again, "No! No! I'm sorry! Geez! Just- I'll use my weight against the door. You try to pry it open. I'm begging you dude!"

With all their strength, they'd pushed and pulled in an attempt. Hearing a slight pop as the bottom part of the locker opened. With a small slit. Knowing it would work better to grab from that point the mop haired boy began to crouch down.

"Please tell me you have something to drink." The kid breathlessly said, another smack of metal finishing the sentance.

Turning around and grabbing the plastic bottle he'd just gotten he'd tried to shove it into the crack, "I do. But it won't fit." 

All happening too fast for comprehension, the loudest hit to the locker yet scared the shit out of Akiria. Falling back as the door swung open and a kid with bright yellow hair fell out. Landing directly ontop of the other boy.

With his face incredibly close to the other teens, Kurusu, grinned again, "I guess you can say you've fallen for me."

Cheeks turning pink the blonde scrambled off of him and clutched his head, "Aw dude. To think I thought you were cool."

"Breaking you out is cool?" Akiria asked.

"Going against what other people have said about you is cool. I know you're the delinquent. And you're the last person I'd expect to rescue me. Tell me what kina criminal does that? Thanks man." 

Heart swelling, Akira felt great, "How'd you get in there?" 

Shrugging, he'd stretched, "Some dicks I used to be friends with from the track team. I'm Ryuji by the way, fellow troublemaker and former holder of worst reputation." 

"Akiria... You wouldn't happen to be free tonight would you? Just- delinquent to delinquent." He wrapped his arms around his knees.

"24/7 my dude. Why? Ya ask me out?" Ryuji raised a brow.

Looking up at the celing Akiria laughed, "If you want it to be that way it can be." 

"Okay. Deal." The blonde stuck out his arm.

Taking it, he shook his hand, "Then it's a date." 

Slumping back against the locker Ryuji sighed, "If only it was this easy with the girls. All ya gotta do for dudes is be stupid."

"Except that's a sound way of picking up guys. Not stupid."

"Yeah. You're right Akira. I'm a genius."

**Author's Note:**

> And that, my friends, is how you find a date by getting locked in a locker.


End file.
